1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of physical exercise machines and more specifically to an apparatus for the crunch abdomen exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art.
In recent years, physical exercise experts have basically abandoned the traditional sit up exercise for exercise of the abdomen. Instead, such experts recommend that persons use the "crunch" exercise in order to exercise their abdomens. The crunch exercise is similar to a sit up but the movement is more limited. The head of the person doing the crunch does not approach his or her knees or legs. A crunch is in essence a half-way roll-up, with the body being bent at the abdomen. The crunch exercise provides more focus for the abdomen muscles than does the sit up and causes less back and neck strain, if any is caused at all.
A number of different devices have been developed to facilitate persons doing the crunch exercise. One is a crunch board, which is an inclined board whereby the feet of the person are strapped at the higher end and the crunch exercise is performed. Another type of device is a crunch machine. The person sits on the machine and holds handles which are behind and above the shoulders. As the person does the crunch exercise, he or she pulls the handles, which are weighted. Finally, there are metal frames to facilitate the crunch exercise. The person lies on the floor and the metal frame leads the person through the crunch exercise as it is rotated.
There are a number of problems associated with these prior art devices. First, they are not easily ported or stored. Second, they are expensive to manufacture and purchase. Third, they do not provide back support to the person exercising during the entirety of the crunch movement.